Sera System War
The Sera System war was the Dragonian name for the invasion of their system by Androgian forces led by a freshly awoken Atheai Kilas in 1998. Overview The Dragonians, along with the Serinian Humans, had their system invaded by the Ancient Dragons in late 1998. This Androgian force was led by Atheai Kilas and consisted of Atheai's flagship and 5 other Androgian ships which had survived the extinction of the Androgian race. The invasion was swift and decisive, with the Androgian forces easily destroying the Dragonian and Serinian forces. However, the Androgian occupation of the Sera System lasted for a few months while the Androgian forces devoured every single sentient left in the system. During the rest of 1998 the human population of the system was devoured by both males and females from the Androgian force while the Dragonian population was devoured solely by females in a 55/45 ratio with the 55 going to Atheai, and the 45 going to the females of her invasion force. However, this ratio was not truly fair, as Atheai personally devoured every single Dragonian female that was captured giving only a portion of the captured Dragonian males to the females members of her invasion force to devour. After a few months of constant eating, the entire Dragonian and Serinian Human population lay inside the guts of Atheai's forces, with the bulk ending up in Atheai. From the few survivors, Atheai herself is said to have devoured 8.25 million of the 15 million Dragonians and around 10 million humans. In terms of numbers, fewer than 10000 humans and 5000 Dragonians managed to survive. These few survivors managed to escape in the few Dragonian ships that had survived the guns of the Androgian fleet by escaping the Sera System by using a dangerous method of engaging the hyperdrive from low orbit. Reasons The Sera System War started because the system has a small, easily conquerable population of DragonKin and Humans, the "perfect" meal to satisfy the stasis induced hunger from the imperfect Androgian stasis technology. Major Conflicts A list of major conflicts and battles from the war in chronological order. Declaration Of War: Location - Sera System, Year - 1998, Androgian Victory The initial attack was both sudden and brutal, with the Androgian forces easily decimating the small Dragonian defensive fleet without any warning. The rounding up and devouring of Sera System natives started the same day the first shot was fired, with the greatly outgunned Dragonian forces on a retreat to defensive positions and the general population in panic. Retaliation: Location - Serinia, Year - 1998, Androgian Victory Two weeks into the war, just after losing Geria, the Dragonian forces decided to mount a counter-offensive against the smaller of the two Androgian forces in the Sera System, which were on Serinia, using whatever firepower they had, mostly Dragonian civilians armed with military equipment. The initial strikes were successful, downing the small Androgian force tasked with "harvesting" Serinia, even though the Dragonian forces took heavy casualties among their conscripts. However, a few days into the campaign, Atheai Kilas diverted more of her forces away from the defeated Geria towards Serinia. As soon as the reinforcements arrived, the remaining Dragonian forces retreated to heavily defensive positions once again, this time to prepare for evacuation using starships the Androgians hadn't noticed/considered a threat. Final Battle: Location - Sera System, Year - 1998, Androgian Victory Three Category:Conflicts Category:Sera System Category:Ancient Dragons